This application relates to an image processing apparatus for targeting applications, and particularly to an image processing apparatus to detect "hot spots" in video image data and to reduce these spots to a single pixel. It is sometimes necessary in targeting applications to correct for variations in image data from two sources caused by the difference in location between the images. For example, in a missile system, both a targeting pod and the missile itself may generate video image data used for targeting purposes. It is desirable to be able to identify a target in the targeting pod and to have the missile automatically correlate so that it is targeting the same object as the targeting pod. Thus, it is desirable to correlate images from different image sensors with different sensitivities and dynamic ranges.
In addition, video image data often contains a large number of picture elements (pixels) that may represent desirable targets. Conventional targeting systems may attempt to detect a center of a target by, for example, detecting edges of the target area and determining a geometric center of the target area, or by determining a weighted geometric center balanced by "mass" of the target area. Another algorithm or method used by conventional systems is, e.g., the centroid tracker method.
If a center pixel of a target can be identified for image data from, for example, both a targeting pod and a missile, it is possible to correlate the single pixels so that an offset can be computed and the missile can be positioned and aimed substantially identically to the pod.
Alternately, it is desirable to identify a center pixel of a potential target for video data from a single source.